Pegasus Seiya
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 4-C | 3-A | 2-C (Overture Movie, non canon) Name: Pegasus Seiya Origin: Saint Seiya Gender:'''Male '''Classification: '''Human, Bronze Saint, Athena's Saint '''Age: 13 years old at the beggining of the series. Likely much older at the end of the series (The Manga & Anime isn't really precise regarding passage of time) Powers and Abilities: Skilled warrior, can counter or nullify any technique after seeing it being used once (Can adapt to techniques seen or suffered once through observing the components of the attack), 7th and 8th sense user, through divine Cosmos, he has super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, atom manipulation and destruction (can bypass durability by hitting the atoms of the opponent), flight/levitation, telepathy, telekinesis, can attack non-physical beings, energy blasts, forcefields, higher senses to track people and events over large distances, possibly through dimensions and compensate the loss of physical ones. Through the 8th sense, he has total control over soul and body in the spirit realm, allowing him to resurrect. Weaknesses: '''Can't survive in space for much time. Not as durable without his cloth. '''Destructive Capacity: Town Level+ via Powerscaling (Even as a Bronze Saint, attacks cause atomic destruction), Island level '''via burning his cosmo (did this level of destruction with his punch during Chapter 1) | '''Star Level+ | Likely Universe Level via burning his cosmo, as he managed to crack Hades' armor | Universal Level+ (Punched Apollo in the face, and left a scar on his left cheek) '''Range: Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Planetary | Galactic | Universal Speed: Mach 1 to Hypersonic | Lightspeed when first awakened;' Massively FTL+ once fully mastered' (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Durability: Superhuman without cloth, Town Level+ '''with Pegasus Bronze Cloth | '''Star Level+ '''with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 | '''Multi-Galaxy Level+ '''with Pegasus God Cloth | Universe Level+''' (Manifested some kind of God Cloth, Overture movie only) Lifting Strength: Class 100+ ''' '''Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class XGJ+ | Galactic, Likely Universe Class | Universe Class, likely Immeasurable Stamina: Very high, likely Nearly Limitless Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: 'Skilled fighter. Has battled for many years. Average otherwise. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Pegasus Meteor Fist (''Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken): Seiya strikes the enemy hundreds to millions of times with meteor-like blasts traveling at FTL speeds. Pegasus Comet Fist (Pegasus Sui Sei Ken): Seiya combines his meteor blasts into a single blast or punch. Pegasus Rolling Crush: Seiya grabs his enemy from the back then covering him and his enemy's body with his cosmos and launches himself in the air, then crashes into the ground. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | 7th Sense | Pegasus God Cloth | Overtune Movie (Non-Canon) Others Notable Victories: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneider Profile Goku (Dragon Ball) Goku Profile Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura Profile Pre Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Pre Crisis Superman Profile Hulk (Marvel Comics) Hulk Profile Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2